Polygamy High
by xxxAnimefreak420xxx
Summary: 16 year old high school student Cory McCarthy and his friends Vash and Spike embark on a wild adventure that involves lots of hot babes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Day Of School

When I woke up the first thing I heard was the sound of my alarm clock beeping. "Shut the fuck up." I said as I slammed my alarm clock. My name is Cory McCarthy. I am a 16 year old boy who goes to Greenfield High School. I have brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. In case if you can't tell I hate high school. It sucks total ass and the only thing good about it are my friends and all the hot babes. But we'll get to that later. As I got up out of bed I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to put on my deodorant. After I finished I went to my bedroom to put on my clothes. I wore a black and red snapback, a blue workshirt, a pair of khakis, and a pair of Puma sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and left my room. Then I went to the kitchen to pack my lunch. Then I opened the door. "Goodbye mom!" I yelled. "Goodbye you ungrateful bastard!" My mom yelled. As you can tell my mom is a total bitch. As I left my house I walked down the street to the bus stop. When I got there I saw my friends Vash and Spike. "Hey dudes!" I yelled. "Whats up man!" They yelled back. "So how do you guys feel about this year of school?" I asked. "It's probably gonna suck balls." said Spike. "Yeah its probably gonna suck ass too." said Vash. "I think its gonna suck assballs." I said. We all laughed. "The only thing good about it will be all the hot babes." I said. "Yeah thats for sure." said Vash. "We're gonna get lots of pussy this year." said Spike. We all agreed and high fived each other. Suddenly the bus came and we all got on. When we got on the bus it was full of annoying Greenfield kids. Greenfield is the worst town ever. Its full of annoying rich popular kids who think they're better than everyone. While on the bus ride me, Vash, and Spike talked about anime, video games, hot women, and other things we liked. Eventually the bus drove up to the school. Everyone got up and started walking towards the school. When me, Vash, and Spike got off the bus we stood in front of the school. I looked at the school and said "Welcome to hell my friends." We all laughed hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The School Assembly

As we walked into the school we noticed all the douchebags that plagued our school. "Man look at all these losers walking around acting like they're on top of everything." said Spike. We laughed. "Yeah I bet they all have the IQ of a fucking walnut." said Vash. We laughed some more. "Hey I have a great idea." said Spike. The three of us huddled together to discuss Spike's plan. We all agreed that it was a good idea and decided to carry it out. Spike turned around and looked at Jason Peterson. Jason is quite possibly one of the biggest douchebags at our school. He was very big and strong and was also very muscular. Unfortuantely for Jason he was also an idiot and the only thing he was good at was sports. "Hey Jason you're the biggest fucking retard in the whole school!" yelled Spike. "The fuck did you just say?" asked Jason. "I said you're the biggest fucking retard in the whole school!" Spike replied. "Thats it I'm gonna kick your fucking ass Spike you stupid asshole!" yelled Jason as he ran up to Spike to sock him in the face. Just as he was about to get hit Spike pulled out a knife and stabbed Jason in the neck. He slit his throat. There was blood pouring everywhere on the floor. "You don't fuck with Spike fucking Spiegel bitch!" yelled Spike as me and Vash cheered him on. Everyone stared in awe as Jason slowly died. Afterwards a teacher came out to instruct the students. "Alright you bunch of retards get your asses into the auditorium! It's time for the assembly!" the Teacher yelled. Everyone walked into the auditorium as they left Jason's corpse behind. Me, Vash, and Spike all sat next to each other in the auditorium. "Let's just hope that the teachers this year aren't a bunch of bitchy old cunts." I said. Vash and Spike both nodded their heads in agreement. As we waited the school's principal Mr. Goldberg walked out onto the stage. "Alright you ungrateful bastards listen up!" yelled Mr. Goldberg. "Since you kids are all a bunch of little assholes we're going to have to be a lot tougher on you this year." All the students stared at Mr. Goldberg with blank faces showing that they didn't care. "Okay now lets continue." said Mr. Goldberg. The assembly was very long and boring and I didn't care about it. Neither did Vash and Spike. After the assembly we all left to go to our first period classes. "I have math. What do you guys have?" said Vash "I have Science." Spike replied. "I have English." I said. We then parted ways to go to our classrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The English Teacher Dies

As I walked into my english classroom I set my bag down and sat in a nearby desk. I sat there and watched as all the other students walked in. When the class was finally settled the teacher walked into the classroom. "Hello class my name is Ms. Bitchfield and I will be your english teacher for the year." she said. She then sat at her desk and took out a piece of paper with a list of all the students names. She took attendance and then the class began. "This year in English class we're gonna be learning about blah blah blah blah poetry blah blah blah blah reading books blah blah blah blah blah..." She said. She didn't actually say this but that's what it sounded like to me since I was bored out of my mind. As Ms. Bitchfield continued blabbering on about stupid shit no one cares about I took out my laptop to cure my boredom. I began looking at pictures of sexy anime women which in turn gave me a massive boner. I could feel it bulging through my pants. I couldn't resist the urge so I pulled out my cock and began masturbating in the middle of class. The teacher didn't notice because she was too busy talking. But a few minutes later everything went down south. "Cory what the fuck are you doing!" she yelled. "Jacking off now shut the fuck up you old cunt." I replied. Ms. Bitchfield got super pissed at me. "Cory if you don't stop jacking off I'm gonna send you to the principal's office!" she screamed. Suddenly I stopped masturbating. I reached into my bag and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the teacher. "Die bitch!" I yelled as I shot Ms. Bitchfield in the face. The bullet went straight through her head. Blood was pouring all the way down her face. Her corpse dropped dead to the floor. No one cared that she died because they all hated her. Except for Mr. Goldberg who called me down to his office. "What the fuck Cory!" he yelled. "You just killed the fucking English teacher you sick fuck!" I had a smug look on my face. "Call the police I don't give a fuck." I said. Mr. Goldberg got super pissed. "Since you're a minor I can't have you arrested so you can just leave." said Mr. Goldberg. I got up and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After School Showdown

The bell had rang and the lunch period began. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw my friends Vash and Spike sitting at a nearby table. I sat with them as usual. For lunch I had a bolonga and cheese sandwich, yogurt, tomatoes, and Nature Valley granola bars. "So Cory is it true you killed the english teacher?" asked Spike. "Sure is." I replied. "Nice!" both of my friends exclaimed. We continued to eat lunch and talk to each other about stuff. A few minutes later some kid walked up to our table and started talking to us. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked. "My name is Kevin." he replied. "I'm a friend of Jason the kid your friend killed earlier today." he said. "Wait that douchebag actually had friends?" said Vash. "Yeah he did now shut your fucking mouth smart ass before I beat you to a bloody fucking pulp." said Kevin. "Anyways I came here to challenge Cory to a fight after school to avenge the death of my friend Jason." I stared at him and said. "Sure I could take down a little bitch like you in three seconds." Me and my friends laughed as Kevin stormed off angrily. A few hours later the bell rang and dismissed everyone from school. I walked to the basketball court and there was a large gathering of students waiting to watch me fight Kevin. When I arrived to the court so did Kevin. "Listen up you motherfucker this is what happens when you kill my friends. I'm gonna kick your ass nonstop until your dead corpse hits the ground of this basketball court." said Kevin. "Come at me bitch! I replied. Kevin got super pissed and charged at me. Before he could hit me I jumped in the air and spin kicked him in the face. "Show that bitch who's boss!" shouted Spike. I was glad to see that my friends were cheering me on. I walked over to Kevin and started punching him in the face while he was still on the ground. I knocked out some of his teeth and there was some blood. Afterwards I dragged him over to a nearby curve and gave him a curb stomp. There was lots of blood and I think I knocked out all his teeth. Everyone cheered for me. "Looks like I'm the winner." I said to myself. "Not on my watch!" said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw Kevin as he socked me in the face. Everyone was staring in awe as he pinned me down to the ground. "Say your prayers motherfucker!" he yelled. But before he could knock me out I used my legs to kick him off of me. The kick was so powerful that Kevin went flying and landed into a nearby woodchipper. The woodchipper grinded and cut up Kevin's body into a gory mess. Blood was splattered all over the place and only half of his body remained. Everyone cheered me on and congratulated me for my victory. "You did a great job out there Cory." said Vash. "Yeah I'm so glad that kid died." said Spike. "Yeah he was a little bitch." I said. "You know your victory has impressed a lot of people here." said Spike. "Oh really? Like who?" I asked. "Faye Valentine." he replied. I was shocked. It's always been my dream to impress Faye. She's the sexiest bitch in the whole damn school. "Yeah she says she wants to talk to you." said Vash. "Now's my chance." I said. I walked over to Faye and began a conversation with her. "So my friends told me your impressed with me." I said. "Fuck yeah I am." she replied. She move towards me and wrapped her arm around me. I could feel her tits pressing up against my chest. She also used her other hand to grab my crotch. She then leaned in and started making out with me. It was the best feeling I ever felt. When we finished making out she said "Let's meet up at your place and have some hot sex." This made me horny. "Sure." I replied. I wrote down my address and gave it to her before I left. I couldn't wait.


End file.
